


龙骑士·番外三

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士·番外三

番外3·赐福

石钟乳被粗暴地拔了出去，下一瞬，就被暴怒的白龙甩得极远。一双沁满血丝的红眼睛恶狠狠地锁定了盗贼，趁着穴口那湿软的水光，不费什么力气便一下子闯进了极深处。  
蓝湛斥道：“不知羞耻！”  
许久不见，第一句话竟是这句！  
魏无羡微微皱眉，想反驳一下，可久旷的空虚被填充，止不住一阵阵不停发颤。况且石钟乳到底是冷的，他含了这半天，腔壁虽然被拓得柔软，可也凉得要命。白龙之物这么闯进来，饶是冰属性导致的体温偏低，对这时的他而言，竟然比一团烈焰在肚子里烧灼更加滚烫。更何况这凶物不由他做主，也不会按照他的心意说停就停，而是一上来，就毫不停歇地大肆鞭挞抽拔。他已经自己弄了半晌，已经玩得略感疲累，现在就算想先暂避锋芒，也软绵绵地使不上气力，只好一边口头求饶，一边期盼着白龙能棒下留情，好捱过这最初难熬的时刻。  
魏无羡道：“等……等一下，蓝湛你是不是又长大了，好涨，好撑，你慢点，让我缓口气……”  
蓝湛咬牙道：“闭嘴，刚才你不是玩得很开心吗？！”  
白龙一边说，一边狠力猛顶，这语气，显然是在冰封之中洞察了一切。魏无羡见他着恼，顿时意识到刚才那番行为已经严重触及了龙族的独占欲，连忙配合无比地张开腿，缠上白龙的腰，试图用另一种方式哄一哄。  
可是他到底挨不住这一通大动干戈，那粗且长之物凶猛至极，每一下都把他顶得彻底悬空。这滋味实在太惊涛骇浪，把他这一小片扁舟晃得随时都有翻船的危机，过于剧烈的快意滔滔而至，远远超出了他能承受的上限，一旦过了头，比起美妙，就更像是遭到了惩治。白龙肏得太粗暴了，撑得他又热又胀，连尾椎也被顶得隐隐作痛。  
魏无羡眼角泛红，气息错乱，一边配合着律动拧腰，一边软下嗓音，求饶道：“好蓝湛，好含光，二哥哥，你轻点来，别这么慌，我错了好不好，刚才那东西一点都不好玩，比不上你一星半点。你英俊勇猛，你威武雄壮，你的宝贝还比那块破石头粗长，这么肏我哪儿受得了啊，你要是不高兴，就把我锁起来，只留一口气儿，记个账，每天罚一部分，咱俩慢慢清算行不行？我疼……”  
蓝湛虽说充耳不闻，冷着脸深深刺了十几回，可一听魏无羡叫疼，竟真的动作稍缓，又探手去触碰那连接之处，一摸之下，竟摸到一手濡湿软滑。  
魏无羡气喘吁吁，道：“……破了吗？”  
蓝湛声音发沉，把手掌沾的东西往盗贼胸口一抹，道：“没破。”  
那手掌又凉又热，蹭过刚被冰块作弄、以至于过度敏感的皮肉，引来了一阵小幅度的震颤，也引出了一道泛着湿意的黏腻浪吟。  
不等这道音喘完，盗贼就着绵软的尾音又道：“没破怎么会湿……”  
蓝湛倒抽了一口气，额角青筋几乎贲出，埋在穴内的器物也立刻变得更热更烫，他捺着破坏欲，低沉地道：“是出的水。”  
魏无羡探出舌尖，舔了舔唇角，缓了这小片刻，肚子里渐渐没那么烧得慌了，等了这么久，好不容易才跟蓝湛重逢，不好好珍惜当下，着实暴殄天物。于是他用肉穴啜了那根宝贝一口，道：“是啊，二哥哥随便捅一捅，我就兴奋得直出水。你的另一根呢，别晾着它，也一起进来同乐吧，也好一解我相思之苦。”  
他蹭了点泌出来的水，想自行扩一扩，好曲径自扫，为君开门，迎接白龙的另一根“贵客”，但是姿势所限，他这样十分不称手，又被含进去的那根上头的小花枝戳弄了几下，冒出一身细汗，差点把持不住泄出来。  
白龙眸色微深，就着姿势直接把盗贼翻了个个儿，狠狠掴了一下臀肉，道：“不要乱动。”  
魏无羡十分耻与被打这里，顿时老脸一红，“嗷”了一嗓子。这一翻腾，那根凶器好像把他五脏六腑都搅乱套了，肉壁上的每一寸都被恶狠狠地碾刷了通透，铺天盖地的巨浪奔袭而来，把他一下子拍倒在岸上，浑身热浪滚滚，细汗顺着脊背止不住往下淌，不等这难捱的劲头过去，臀上就又挨了第二下。  
魏无羡顿时又羞又恼，气到爆炸，叫道：“蓝湛！你怎么这样！我盼星星盼月亮，熬了这么久，你才出来见人，凭什么一出来就动手打我？！往哪儿打呢！”  
他的抗议还没说完，白龙已经又是一记深杵攻入，那泛着水的湿穴被刺得“噗呲”一声轻响，略尖的器物感受清晰无比，脉络分明，鳞片和小枝也毫不客气地各自施为，分毫不错地顾及到了内部每一处的敏感。  
魏无羡的话骂了一半已经变了调，连喘带抽，最后干脆演变为蚀骨的靡靡之声。而这一刺的威力太大，又着实销魂，让他浑身都酥酥麻麻地软了下来。  
而白龙似乎也听进了他的话，缓下速度，两手压住大腿根，次次把那凶物退到穴口，再慢慢往地深处舂。这和风细雨的慢攻架势，磨得那刚刚吃了半饱的穴肉回过味儿来，很快开始了砸吧砸吧地回应。娇嫩的穴壁缠着龙器不放，又绞又啜，淫水也一股股止不住地开始泛滥，把密合之处染成一塌糊涂。  
魏无羡把头埋在毛皮垫里，随着波澜止不住哼喘。他能感受到白龙的每一次慢研深磨，都在体内变幻着微妙的角度，也在把内里一点点地拓宽，动作跟温柔两个字不太沾的上边，甚至有些过于强制了，可他明白这已经是压抑之下的退让，而且偏偏他也就吃蓝湛的这一套，人前有多克制，私下就有多强势，这巨大的反差着实戳中了盗贼心底最柔软的那一点。  
白龙缓缓将巨物退出，又特地扒开臀瓣，去看被拓软了的穴口。魔法灯的暖光之下，那处湿淋淋地浮着水光，可怜兮兮地有些红肿，可手指不过轻轻一触，穴口就立刻颤巍巍地张开，迫不及待地将指尖吞下，还依依不舍地啜了一口，半点不肯让指尖退出。  
白龙呼吸一窒，狠狠拧了一把紧实的臀肉，再忍耐不得，当下将两根性器并在一处，一寸寸往那又浪又热的销魂处挤。  
饶是穴口几乎完全撑开了，器物也才勉强滑进去一小截。  
魏无羡拼命喘息着放松，迎着刺来的角度翘起腰臀，然而事与愿违，浑身僵硬的堪比石头。白龙俯身下去，在冷蜜色的肩头落下一记轻吻，汗透了的皮肉闪着诱人的亮光，连汗水都似乎化入了香甜的蜜糖，以至于浅啄远不足以解馋，需得细品才可聊以止渴。  
感受到白龙尖牙的划过，过于紧绷的魏无羡打了个激灵，憋在喉中的一口气散尽，还来不及再崩回去，白龙已经借机闯关，成功将两根性器送进了他的最深处。  
虽说魏无羡曾有过那么一次经验，可和白龙做这种事，远不是一回生二回熟简单叠加的技能，更何况时间相隔太久，记忆过于遥远，已经模糊了不少。他又一次僵在原地，一动也不敢动，甚至不敢顺畅地呼吸。

 

白龙小心翼翼地移动了两三回合，便扳过魏无羡的脸，交换了一个绵长的亲吻。  
魏无羡食髓知味，白龙一旦要撤退，他便追过去索求，舌尖与舌尖的缠绵，带来的是和缓却持续不断的热浪，也让沉溺于此的肉体逐渐放松。虽说亲吻时白龙保持不动，穴也被填塞得满满当当，可终究比驰骋之时少了点滋味，穴壁也开始不耐地一张一收，好更加细致地品琢那性器的形状。  
白龙半合的眼角边隐约浮起鳞片之形，自喉咙深处叹出一声混沌的龙吟。  
这像一个信号，一下子拉开了巨大的帷幕，蛰伏了许久的凶物一下子终于亮出了爪牙，开始了疾风骤雨一般的掳掠，白龙的手死死压住盗贼的后腰，像要把人刺穿了似的一阵狠抽猛刺。他那两根本就粗大，这一番动作又大开大阖，又快又猛，把肠腔内捣弄得彻彻底底，没有一丝遗漏，更是对敏感之所重点打击，抵死了那一点又戳又碾。  
魏无羡在这番猛攻之下心荡神摇，口里止不住泻出断断续续地浪叫，神魂几乎飘飘荡荡飞上天去，湿软的穴再不设阻拦，敞怀相迎，任凭两柄神物随进随出，甚至还会迫不及待地啜吸纠缠。噗嗤噗嗤的水声响个没完，又伴着盗贼止不住的哼喘，在这空旷的山洞中不断回响盘旋。  
白龙就着一个姿势肏个没完，狂莽的频率既猛又快，还持久得地老天荒。  
魏无羡丢盔弃甲，神志被热浪拍的浑噩不清，老老实实承受了一会，从膝盖到腰背，都开始又酸又疼，不止如此，越来越高昂的快意，也把他逼到了悬崖顶端，每一次顶入都变成了喷薄与忍耐的抉择场。  
魏无羡忍得勉强，干脆主动出击，道：“二哥哥……停，停一下，让我在上面吧……”  
白龙冲撞的动作一缓，但是定着没动，像是没明白他的意思。  
魏无羡反身搂住白龙的脖子，努力起来，把白龙推到毛皮堆上坐稳，再扶着两根器物，自上而下慢慢往下坐，等臀与胯再次紧紧贴在一起，一人一龙都发出了舒缓的叹息。  
魏无羡搂过白龙，暗夜精灵的面纹早因为情动而清晰地现了形，和白龙眼角时隐时现的龙鳞相映成对。盗贼在龙鳞附近落下细碎的亲吻，一边道：“这样试试，如果不舒服，咱们还能再换别的姿势。你先歇一会，让我自己动。”  
蓝湛点点头，道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡瞪大眼睛，有点怔愣，完全没想到白龙肯这么配合。他刚要开口问原因，楔在体内的凶物便自下往上一顶，顿时把他顶得一佛出世，把要说的话忘了个一干二净。他顿了顿，试图再试一次，凶物不容分说又顶了一记，正巧擦过最敏感的一点，把他顶出了一声急促的鼻音，其中的催促之意简直再明显不过了。  
盗贼浑身颤个不停，他距离潮涌仅差毫厘，预兆的白光也开始在眼前不断乱闪，情急之下他佯作气愤，一巴掌拍上白龙的肩膀，道：“跟你说了别着急，让我酝酿一下节奏，马上……唔……你别顶了，停……”  
逞强的话虽放出去了，该做的力气活却才刚刚开始。魏无羡双膝着地，又借了白龙的肩膀支撑，提腰，再下沉，这么骑乘，他能全盘把握深浅和节奏，也期望着借此延缓时限，最好能坚持到和白龙一起射精。  
可这姿势一动起来，他就意识到了不妙，主动吞吃的感受比背入来得更快也更汹涌。且不说这姿势能把两根性器吞到更深的位置，只因为腰臀使力而导致穴壁更鲜明的触感就已经足够要了他的小命。  
魏无羡咬牙苦撑，绞着凶器小心翼翼地缓降缓放。龙鳞被带着刷过穴壁，引发不停歇地震颤，酥酥麻麻的电流不断地侵袭流窜，激得他浑身毛孔大张，每一寸皮肤都触电似的激动。期间他咬牙后仰，试图借此撑住濒临崩塌的最后防线。  
可他弓身后仰的姿态，自然全部落入了白龙的眼睛，那胸膛漂亮的肌肉线一览无遗，饱受玩弄的乳尖又红又胀，直挺挺地翘着，着实打眼又十足的勾人。白龙谨守着“不顶”的口头约定，可约定之中并不包括手和其他，于是他顺水推舟，趁着盗贼沉下身，又一次把器物尽数吞下的时机，指尖在那鲜红的乳粒上轻轻一掸。  
魏无羡如遭雷击，活鱼似的猛然一弹腰，穴壁一下子绞得死紧，止不住的觳觫之中又夹了几回剧烈的痉挛。  
白龙乘胜追击，伸手挟住混血精灵的双腋，拇指一左一右刚巧能抵在乳珠之上，又碾又揉，生生将拍向魏无羡的欲浪扩搧成了滔天的波澜。  
魏无羡溃不成军，水濡的穴壁又嘬又颤，浑身也崩得好似弓弦，那翘在下腹的性器倏然射出一股白浊，一腔精水喷得又急又快，竟劈头盖脸地洒了一人一龙满身满脸。  
骄傲的骑士定住好半晌，才总算从悠长的颠峦跌回清醒。出师未捷便已就地溃败，魏无羡伏在白龙身上止不出低喘。  
而白龙的指尖依旧在把玩，把小小的两粒肉当作刚发掘的玩具，爱不释手，指腹压着乳粒不动，待软下些许，就从侧边推搡，来回搓弄到硬涨起来。被冰冻过的皮肉敏感至极，就算完全不碰，也会从表皮往里面渗着麻痒，这会再被指头反复玩弄，痒意翻了数倍一个劲地往深处涌。  
魏无羡刚刚射过两轮，虽说没那么快再进入状态，可敏感度还保持着，这种文火慢炖的温和快意熨帖又舒坦。他搂着白龙的脖子又将下巴枕上白龙的肩，模模糊糊地带着着鼻音道：“……唔，还要……痒……”  
蓝湛手一顿，问：“还要？”  
魏无羡挺胸往前送，敌不动，我去迎，就着指腹主动蹭了蹭，道：“这里痒，别光捏它呀，还不够……”  
蓝湛：“那你想如何？”  
龙和精灵贴得极近，白龙的气息拂过，引来混血儿无意识的躲闪，尖耳朵抖了抖，随即浮起一片带着热度的粉。魏无羡偏着头想了一下，贼笑着附耳低语了几句。白龙的耳根也一样很烫，不等他把话说完，热度已经又上升了好几分。  
蓝湛压抑着什么，以至于嗓音比刚才更沉，他道：“不行！”  
魏无羡猛地一下起落，把体内之物吐出一半，又立刻吞回腹中，一边道：“怎么就不行了？”  
蓝湛：“你怎么……你怎么……”  
魏无羡亲了白龙一口，道：“你都成年了，怎么比以前更害羞？我怎么……我当然特别好，比某些人嘴上说着‘不知羞’，行动却总表现得很高兴强多了。你明明很想照我说的玩，不然……‘这里’为什么又变粗了？”  
他夹了一下肚子里的凶物，又摆了摆腰，引着变换了个微妙的角度。虽说他尽量避开敏感处，可粗糙的龙鳞每每刮擦肉壁，总能引发一波又一波超乎想象的销魂意趣，只不过三两回合的功夫，他那无人理会过的性器又颤巍巍翘起了些，还接连戳了好几下白龙的小腹。  
蓝湛冷着脸不肯应声。

 

魏无羡看得欢喜得不得了。白龙这表现，简直就跟被恶霸欺侮的小媳妇一个样。他抄起“恶霸”的剧本再接再厉，伸手挠了一下白龙的下巴，道：“嘿嘿嘿嘿，小美人儿，你就从了我吧，这样咱俩都开心，何乐而不为呀。”  
他仗着柔韧性好又腰力足，不断变换新角度去吞吐白龙的两根巨物。虽说频率不快速度也缓，可耐不住软穴里又啜又饮的甜美滋味。盗贼的身形本就劲瘦匀称，冷蜜色的皮肤沁出一层细汗，摆动时，间或几点晶莹的水珠洒落，丝毫不逊色黑珍珠与宝石之美。  
白龙终于也动作了起来，他一手扶着盗贼的后腰，每到混血儿腰往下沉，他也同时用力下压，好让那销魂的小穴吃得更深些，另一面又照魏无羡“特地要求”的那样，以二指挟着乳尖拉扯。  
穴肉顿时起了回应，狠狠一嘬，魏无羡也叹出一声浪荡的低吟，差点保持不了平衡。他几乎是“跌倒”在白龙怀里，叫道：“哎呀这个小美人够劲儿，有点厉害，刚才那一下不算，再来再来。”  
蓝湛忍无可忍，用了些力气，狠狠一掐，道：“……还是算了。”  
魏无羡：“嗯？别呀，才玩这么一下而已啊……诶，你别顶，啊……别……别顶我那里……慢一点，再顶要精尽人亡了！”  
他被迫在白龙掀起的波澜下颠簸驰骋，自下而上的攻势不如刚才那么大开大合，只能小幅度的出入。可这比深耕狠杵更要他的命，超高频率地揣摩，极快地把快意逼到了顶峰，他眼角憋得通红，连声音都在白龙的杀伐止不住打颤，热潮之下全身更是又虚又软。他道，“要去了啊……不行……唔……蓝湛你快想想办法……我想跟你一起……”  
白龙攻势不歇，分神往额前一抹，扯下一条细窄的布条。那布条正中缀着通透的宝石，和他琉璃色的眸子如出一辙。  
蓝湛道：“扶稳我。”  
魏无羡如攀浮木，紧紧搂住了白龙的脖子，颠簸之中，又觉察到身下一紧。他连忙低头去看，白龙正用修长的手指，把护额一圈圈绑住他性器的根部。  
盗贼欢喜地叫了一声，道：“绑紧点绑紧点，千万别手下留情，好蓝湛，含光哥哥，你怎么这么聪明，我真是爱死你了。这样就能随便你怎么捅，诶，你要不要把我的手也一起捆起来？”  
蓝湛实在听不了这些淫词浪语，道：“……别说了。”  
魏无羡“嘻嘻”笑着，夹着凶物晃了晃。这么一绑起来，他那根尺寸不算小的东西何止出不了精，连翘起来耀武扬威都成了奢求，被宝石和布条勒得半垂着头，随着他的晃腰，也随着节奏一左摇右颤，顶端的细口处可怜巴巴地掉出一点水光，柱身倒是涨得更厉害了，颜色也从深粉变得发红。  
白龙轻轻捋了两下，稍作安抚，便就着接连的态势起了身。  
魏无羡彻底悬空，还没来得及扶稳，就被白龙用力一抛，整个人都浮起在半空。那抛投力带着他转了个向，坠落下来刚好趴倒在封着白龙的那块巨大寒冰之上。魏无羡双手一撑，脚尖刚踩上冰上的凹陷，白龙已经从背后依附而来，一手掰起尚未找到落足点的腿，一手分开臀肉，又一次把双龙送入了洞。  
盗贼低哼一声，站姿费力至极，那两根长物象楔子似的把他牢牢钉在龙与冰之间。脚尖沾着的那点方寸之地，根本用不上力气，双手虽然能扒在冰块上，可冰面很快融化了，濡湿打滑，完全支撑不住什么。这么一来，他大半的体重都只能落在那两柄凶器之上，插得何止是深，他觉得简直要被捅穿了，肠腹都在白龙掌握之下。  
魏无羡张口想叫痛，白龙已经又开始了毫不停歇地鞭挞伐戈。比之前都更快也更激烈，每次都恨不得挤进更深的地方。那覆盖着茎身的细密龙鳞，剧烈又反复地摩擦着要命的位置，魏无羡快活得几乎疯魔，只好放弃思考，放弃挣扎，随着白龙有力的律动上上下下。  
冰面带来的寒意远远不及白龙带来的火热，他干脆不再扶着冰块，仅靠白龙的推力支撑。  
白龙的呼气声变重，被撩起来的火根本不是区区一番伐挞就能消磨，现下再不加顾及，仅凭一腔积攒百年的力气一味的冲杀。他干脆将魏无羡的双腕锁在背后，一边在紧实的臀上又拧又掐，一边使力蛮干。  
魏无羡被撞得东倒西歪，免不了在冰面上挨挨蹭蹭，冰寒的滋味和腹内的火热实在是两重天的折磨。而白龙又根本不肯留情，捏一下臀肉，就狠肏一下他的敏感点。这么一来，他便忍不住把凶物紧紧绞住，那激昂的快意像锋锐的利刃狠狠劈过来。他在惊涛骇浪之中，被绑牢的那根也免不了昂首抗争，热胀的柱顶便一下子撞在寒意四散的冰面上。多重的刺激尽数叠加，引得他止不住眼前片片白光，泻不出的精华在逼仄的小道中反复冲刷，把火苗烘炙得更加汹汹。  
混血的盗贼涕泪横流，破碎的呜咽逐渐沙哑，浑身烫得要命，也敏感到了极致，哪怕有一片羽毛落在他身上，都能引发强烈的反应。  
白龙已经触动了隐藏极深的狂暴兽性，独占与掠夺了契约者的所有感官，他无休无止地冲撞着，从头至尾保持着同样勇猛的律动。直到天色微明，寒露初凝，他才深深一挺，同时撤去了绑住魏无羡的布条。  
微凉的龙精深深侵入了穴腔深处，魏无羡也终于得以解脱。太长时间处在即将攀顶的状态，以至于他筋疲力尽，连射精的力气都快没了，被勒出紫痕的器物哆哆嗦嗦，颤巍巍地吐出几口稀薄的浊液，剩下的竟像后穴的泌液一般汩汩溢出，吐了小片刻才总算竭尽。  
清醒过来的白龙汇聚起了水元素，眨眼的功夫，就涤净了一人一龙身上的污浊。他又替魏无羡穿上一套比“婚服”多了不少繁复花纹的白袍，又抱着人向洞外飞。  
魏无羡眼皮沉得要命，要不是舍不得不听白龙一直在耳边的低喃，他一定立刻就会沉入梦乡。恍惚之中，蓝湛道：“坚持一会，和我一起迎接龙神赐福。”  
再之后的，魏无羡就真的记不太清了。  
似乎有温暖的光芒笼罩下来，那一刻他清晰地感受到，他的命运已经和白龙完全合而为一，平分的不止是生命，还包括其他的一切，甚至连龙神的赐福也公平地受益了双方。  
再之后……似乎还听到了雷电龙熟悉的咆哮声。  
但整整一夜的颠鸾倒凤，魏无羡实在太累了，太困了，白龙的怀抱又如此让他安心，所以……  
咆哮就咆哮吧，那不重要……

（完）


End file.
